User talk:Hakster
Lion El'Jonson No, I'm sorry those are canon images and they belong on the page. In addition, one of those images is of Lion El'Jonson in The Order's armour, NOT the Dark Angels, so the image is correct. Discussions pages on this wiki are cleared when the matter has been dealt with. The record remains in the History section of the page as it does for all pages. Montonius (talk) 19:47, January 16, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry, Hakster, but the images are canon and as pointed out, the first image is correct as the Lion is not wearing Dark Angels armour, he is wearing The Order's armour. As such, the images will be used. See the above for the explanation for the Discussions section policy of the wiki. Montonius (talk) 19:54, January 16, 2019 (UTC) If you are referring to the second image on the page, that IS canon. It was created for the Sabretooth games CCG for the Horus Heresy and is canon under the wiki's rules. All of the other pieces are canon and under this wiki's rules are fully usable. Artists take artistic license with many Warhammer images; if it is a canon piece of art on the page's subject matter, it can be displayed on a page. Montonius (talk) 20:06, January 16, 2019 (UTC) I'm sorry, I respectfully but fundamentally disagree with you. Actually, yes, we do use images going all the way back to 1st Edition on many pages. For a wiki to function, and because canon does change all the time for Warhammer 40k in a way that it does not for some other properties that rely more on real life imagery, all of the art can and should be used. If we were to implement a policy similar to what you propose, much of the art on this site would be removed and it would require a constant reevaluation of existing pages to move art in and out as various ret-cons and changes were made. That standard is simply not workable. The existing standard is this: if it is canon art from any of the canon sources, includinng officially-licensed products, it can be used on a page for that subject matter. Sometimes such images are indicated to be older or belonging to an earlier iteration of the game, but sometimes not. I am generally quite confident that most users understand there is artistic license being used. Additionally, we try to use the most recent art as the first image on the page for any given subject. Beyond that, the art is palced as best illustrates the text, but can be drawn from any canon source, and there is rarely a perfect picture . But that is the standard that we use, and it is the standard that the Lexicanum also uses. It is the only standard that is workable within the time and resources available to the wiki and it is the one that we will adhere to. Montonius (talk) 20:36, January 16, 2019 (UTC)